User blog:Jorvin18/1000 WAYS TO DIE!
Okay. THIS * It can be Learningblocks-based or not. * Please, no Haroofistaan. (just kidding) * Please, no cringe. * Please, no swearing (except for crap because TSRITW keeps on saying that in Haroofistaan Redubs and heck because it's not swearing and dang because it is not a bad word). *''Please do not make any stupid replies such as "Banned because idk" or "My hill because why not."'' *NO SPOILERS AND BAD MEMES, EXCEPT FOR ONES IN THE WIKI!!! *Don’t treat every sentence as a title. OK Bolding is part of the "jumping off a cliff" saga. Italics don't actually kill you. Well, not likely. *'1: Jumping off a cliff.' *'2: Jumping off a cliff into a bridge into a house into a portal that leaves you into a lava pool.' *'3: Jumping off a cliff into a bridge into a house into a portal that leaves you into a lava pool but you fall onto a lavaproof floatie but you're going towards a lava-fall that creates really sharp obsidian rocks at the end outside and you don't know how to swim so you drown.' *4: Blocked for vandalising. *5: Bei- **Four: BEING ROLLED OVER BY A GIANT ROUND THING!!!!!!!!!! **ME: Really, Four? *''6: BEING OCTOBLOCK, but failed.'' *''7: Being smellee like Harry.'' *''8: Waluigi not being in Smash.'' *''9: Liking WindowsEffects.'' *''10: Puyo Puyo, Disrespectoids, Super Mario, Total Drama Gacha Island, Sonic the Hedgehog, Learningblocks, and Bloonbusters crossover.'' *'11: Jumping off a cliff into a bridge into a house into a portal that leaves you into a lava pool but you fall onto a lavaproof floatie but you're going towards a lava-fall that creates really sharp obsidian rocks at the end outside and you don't know how to swim so you start drowning but fortunately there’s another floatie outside but the sharks mistake it as food so you fly away and then you fall onto the road and get run over by a bunch of cars.' *'12: ' *''13: Being a member of the villain team and getting a infinite ban'' *''14: Spelling “member” wrong.'' *15: Killed by a cat. *16: Killed by a dog. *17: Killed by a giant fish. *18: Killed by a giant bird. *19: Killed by a giant ant. *20: Killed by an eleph-ant. *21: Killed by a giant giant. *22: Buried by ک or ل. *'23: ' *24: Teleporting in front of ن and he pushes you and you phase into the ground and there is no way out. *25: Saying “QOOEY” but you didn’t know that TSRITW is behind you and he shouts “ARREFF” and then he stabs you in the back. *'26. ' *''27: Killing off the jumping off the cliff trend.'' *''28: Ending the “jumping off a cliff” saga.'' *''29: Being a clone lover, NEAR MR. YOKAI!'' *30: Not vaccinating. *31: Meeting the Headless Horseman on Halloween. *32: Being MrYokai and be trampled by clones. *'33: ' *34: Murdered by Heather because you made them build Gwen’s face. *''35: Stopping the "cliff jumping" trend. And stopping trying to kill each other.'' *36: Bowser throws you off his castle then you go like "AAAAAAH- Finally, I can fly!" *you hit the ground* *37: Being any plant and the opponent plays Zombot 1000. *''38. BEING OCTOBLOCK but failed but it's real life.'' *39. Saying "ARREFF" but you didn't know that Arifmetix is behind you and he shouts "QOOEY" and then YOU GET SMASHED BY A HAMMER! *40: Wanting to say "QOOEY" but TSRITW is behind you so you want to say "ARREFF" but Arif is in front of you so you need to say something that doesn’t trigger either of them... **...you said "PEEDEE" and you made them both triggered. *** *''41: Not knowing the difference between "its" and "it's", typing "didn't" as "didint", and not knowing the difference between "your" and "you're".'' *''42: Not knowing that 42 is the answer to life.'' *'43: ' *44: Jumping off Mount Everest. *45: Jumping off K2. *46: Jumping off a skyscraper. *47: Do everything aforementioned without a parachute. *''48: Not feeling so good.'' *49: Falling off Numberblock 1000. *''50: Hit by a flag.'' *''51: Treating every sentence like a title.'' *52: Killed by a train express but the portal was taken the train to the Hole In The Wall game show but then you board a balloon that sprung a leak and then you are going into zero-gravity but you put the astronaut suit on and fall back to earth but you got sprung on a spring and landed on Mars surface, making you the only person on Mars ever but ANOTHER SPRING CAME UP and bounced you back to Earth. Then you take off the suit making sure you fell through a house roof and killed your mum and went to jail, however you tell them that you're sorry and get promoted as a cop however you failed the test and got pushed into the Pacific Ocean and you can't breathe in water like that so you almost die and get saved by lifeguards and get pushed back to your home however you killed your dad however your dad was a spring and that sent you to Africa and you rode on a slow camel. After a month you needed water so you slept and went to be cursed forever however the curse was only a dream and you somehow died of dreams. *''53: Running out of "1000 Ways to Die" ideas.'' *''54: Realizing that Death #52 is the most ridiculous death ever.'' *55: Speaking grammatically incorrectly in front of a really strict Grammar Nazi. *56: Being stuck in Gengar’s haunted mansion for a year and die from an unintentional Demi Lovato reference. *''57: Not liking Urdu chains!'' **''حخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخحخ'' ***''سشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسشسش'' ****''صضصضصضصضصضصضصضصضصضصضصضصضصضصضصضصضصض'' *****''طظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظطظ'' ******''عغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغعغع'' *******''کگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگکگ'' *''58: CINKO AND ROLLY NOT SMOOCHING. WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!'' *59: Getting punched into space by Jack Inthebox. *60: Standing near Electric Time Bomb. *61: Pulling the cord of Elastimonkey in a small, tight, room. *62: Being near a TNT that's meant to wreck the "jumping off the cliff" trend. *63: Jumping off a cliff no matter what. *''64: Taking your kids’ video games away as a punishment. You’re better off showing them crappy kids channels.'' *65. GETTING TRAPPED IN A ROOM AND THE WALLS ARE SLOWLY CLOSING IN ON YOU! WAWA! *''66: Adding another 6 to 66.'' *67: Saying the forbidden word but TSRITW is behind you. **Okay, that’ll only give you a strike, but it accumulates. *68: Eaten by آدم. *69: Burning to death. *70: Squished by a GIANT SQUARE THING! **Four: Squares are my favorite! ;( *''71: Making a joke involving Hayden Csupo and pizza pie and spice.'' *''72: Delivering 1000 pizzas.'' *73: Electrocuted by Electric Boogaloo because you told him that disco is dead. *74: Saying that you like Fifteen Jessie but you didn't know that the Stupe Squad and Exvie are behind you and they stab you. *75: Not liking Arifmetix. *76: STARTING THIS THING ALL OVER AGAIN AND THEN YOU FAINT AND THEN SOMEONE THROWS YOU INTO A LAVA PIT! *'77: ' *78: **(and he’s dead) *79: Crushed by a hydraulic press. *80: Set fire to your skin. *81: Drink way too much gin. *82: Eat medicine with deadly side effects. *83: Use your private parts as bait for T-rex. **''idiotic suicides'' **''numerous idiotic suicides'' **''idiotic suicides'' **''realistic idiotic suicides'' *84: Spamming too much like this: **STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR STAR *85: Exploring the wrong planet, which is full of sharp things *86: Exploring the wrong planet (which is full of sharp things) but a plane saves until it crashes into lava and sharp rocks. *87: Exploring the wrong planet (which is full of sharp things) but a plane saves until it crashes into lava and sharp rocks, but then you bounce on a lavaproof trampoline that was on a sharp rock for ten minutes and then it bounces you into the electricity planet, which shocks you to death. *''88: Attempting to make a new “1000 ways to die” trend.'' *89: Doing all Dumb Ways to Die at the same time. *90: Being a pig and be crushed by Angry Birds. *91: Trampled by Louie fans. *92: Stabbed by KoolGal because you thought she was a boy. *''93: Not knowing where the shift button is.'' *''94: Not knowing where the apostrophe button is.'' *''95: Being blasted off again and no one asks if you’re okay.'' *96: Five punches you hard in the stomach because you said that Ten is better than her. *''97: Capitalizing every single word in a sentence.'' *''98: Capitalizing random words in a sentence like you’re typing German.'' *''99: Making a banned joke.'' *100: Eaten by Feral Ezekiel. *101: Eaten by Cookie Monster. *'102: ' *103: Eaten by Cookie... Masterson. *104: Eaten by a cannibal. *''105: Not knowing how to spell “cannibal”.'' *106: Have your ship sunken by a million cannonballs. *'107: ' *''108: Being Nweve and sneezing.'' *109: Being the mom in Death #52. *110: Exploded by a bomb because you don't have all of the skips. *111: Falling into a seemingly bottomless pit. *112: Yokai stabs you because you argued with him about cliches. *'113: ' *''114: Being forced to make a new running gag.'' *'115: Jumping off a cliff, and then you land into a spike.' *'116: Jumping off a cliff, and then you land on Spike the dragon, who accidentally torches you.' *'117: Jumping off a cliff, and then you land on Spike the dragon, who accidentally torches you but you save yourself and lose in the game I'm talking about.' *118: Raging when you almost completed an infinitely-impossible obby. *''119: Being CWaCoR's 28 and getting shot by a cliche ray.'' *''120: Treating every sentence as a title.'' *121: Getting hit in the head with a shot putt ball, hanged and used to play a giant piano, drowned, cut multiple times and fall a large height, stabbed with a katana, stabbed in the neck with a sickle, boiled to death, strangled by toilet paper (don't ask), get stung by bees and burnt alive, stabbed, poisoned and crushed, launched into space and die from an illness and crushed by a rock. *122: Have your heart broken, chewed up, spat out, stepped on, thrown down a sewer, called names, and laughed at. Category:Blog posts Category:Jumping off a cliff saga Category:A Thousand Ways to Die